


Baby Diary - Three months - Who's that in the mirror

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [18]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, growing up baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Baby Diary - Three months - Who's that in the mirror

Malcolm ran the hot water in the bathroom sink. He had to go into an editorial meeting at the paper’s office that afternoon so he had to look presentable. That and Gracie had made a face at him after he had kissed her this morning when she barreled into their bedroom to wake them up. 

‘Too scratchy, daddy.’ Gracie had wrinkled up her nose. 

‘Now, that’s a hint.’ Dani had run her hand over his cheek. ‘Time for a shave, Mr. Tucker.’

‘I’m being bullied.’ Malcolm had grumbled but didn’t argue.

With his shaving kit laid out, Malcolm pulled off his shirt. Lathering up some shaving cream he patted it onto his cheeks. 

‘There’s daddy.’ Dani came into the washroom with Alastair in her arms. The little boy had just finished eating and was wide awake while his stomach settled. Standing beside Malcolm, Dani set Alastair’s feet on the counter and held onto him so he could stand up. With the boy against her body, he could look directly at his father’s reflection as he shaved. 

Alastair smiled and burbled at watching his father. 

‘Who’s that?’ Malcolm pointed at the boy’s reflection. Alastair took a few moments to be attracted to Malcolm’s gesture, too happy to look at his father rather than his own reflection then he finally caught the reflection of himself. 

His little mouth made an ‘O’ in surprise. 

‘Is that another Alastair?’ Malcolm asked.

Alastair stuck a fist into his mouth and then he giggled and waved his fingers towards the reflection. 

‘Is that you?’ Dani asked, her hand holding up the boy. 

He burbled again, little dribbles of spit on his chin. 

Malcolm chuckled and went back to shaving, half watching his son try to grab at his own reflection. 

‘Can you take over holding him, Malcolm. I need to use the loo.’ 

‘Of course.’ Malcolm quickly wiped the last spots of shaving cream off his cheek. ‘How’s my big boy?’ He gently lifted Alastair away from Dani and rested the boy against his chest. ‘You saw yourself, lad. You like what you saw?’ Alastair cooed happily at the sound of Malcolm’s voice. Malcolm bent to kiss the boy on his forehead. Little hands grabbed for his fresh-shaved cheeks. ‘You like that? No more scratchy?’

Dani came back. ‘Not sure about our boy, but I know I like the no scratchy cheeks. Gracie too.’ Her hands went round Malcolm’s body to hug him and their boy. She kissed his cheek. 

Alastair happily burped.

‘We know what’s going to happen soon.’ Malcolm grinned.

‘You’re turn?’

‘My turn.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘Means you can go put some tea on. We’ll have some before I have to go to the office.’

‘Deal.’ Dani ran her hand over his cheek then over Alastair’s hair.


End file.
